Degrassi (Season 10)
The tenth season premiered on July 19, 2010 in Canada on MuchMusic and July 20, 2010 in the United States on TeenNick. It is the first season to not air on broadcast television and have simultaneous airings in Canada and the United States. Although only 2 school years have passed since Season 6, this season depicts the 2010-2011* school year. The "The Next Generation" tagline was dropped and the series will be simply called "Degrassi." The tenth season is a very important event known as Degrassi: The Boiling Point ''which goes through the summer. : ''Note: * Although Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 8 and 9 depicted the 2007 - 2008 school year, beginning with Degrassi Season 10, the series has been retconned to the current year. '' : Cast Main Characters 22 characters received star-billing, including five new characters. The only character to be credited throughout all 10 seasons of Degrassi is Archie Simpson, played by Stefan Brogren. '''Graduates' *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, a Degrassi graduate university-bound student employed at The Dot Seniors (Grade 12) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the student body president with very strict parents *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, an ambitious student with an overconfident mind *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, Declan's overdramatic twin sister *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang, a shy outsider *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, The Openly Gay Captain of The Degrassi Football Team *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne, a confident, charming and mischievous rich kid *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the gossiping captain of the Power Squad *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, an eccentric and self-confident ex-girlfriend of Sav's Juniors (Grade 11) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky, yet charming new jock (New) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a brooding and mysterious outsider with a dark past (New) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a fierce and independent bad girl (New) Sophomores (Grade 10) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a good kid with a short temper *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an aspiring Ladies' Man *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a pretty, independent and gifted student *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, the computer-loving student with Asperger's *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a determined grade 10 rebelling against her religion *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly cheerleader and teen mom-to-be *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, a naive and enthusiastic geek *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny newbie with a shocking secret (New) Adults *Archie Simpson, Degrassi's principal *Ms. Oh, the Media Immersions teacher (New) Recurring Characters * Bobby Beckonridge, Fiona's abusive ex-boyfriend (New) * Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald, A new school bully and and Bianca's partner-in-crime * Owen Milligan, a football quarterback and a jock bully (New) * Zane Park, an intelligent openly gay student * Laura Coyne, Fiona and Declan's mother * Mr. Armstrong, a math teacher and coach * Mr. Betenkamp, a Science teacher (New) * Ms. Dawes, an English teacher Opening Cast The intro package starts with the theme song as Peter (Jamie Johnston) is seen filming with a new digital camera, but he now hands it off to Sav (Raymond Ablack) who films Clare (Aislinn Paul) sticking her tongue out to the camera and giggles, while Eli (Munro Chambers) walks by with a smirk. Rich kids Fiona (Annie Clark) and Declan (Landon Liboiron) get out of their limo and grin. Leia (Judy Jiao) tries to give the morning announcements but Holly J (Charlotte Arnold) shoves her out off the way. New teacher Ms. Oh (Cory Lee) impresses nerdy students Connor (AJ Saudin) and Wesley (Spencer Van Wyck). Anya (Samantha Munro) and Chantay (Jajube Mandiela) lead the cheerleaders in a cheer, while Jenna (Jessica Tyler) plays a song that Dave (Jahmil French) jams to. Adam (Jordan Todosey) walks down the hall and gets his hat stolen by Bianca (Alicia Josipovic) and K.C. (Sam Earle), who are grabbed by Principal Simpson (Stefan Brogren). Drew (Luke Bilyk) tosses a football to Riley (Argiris Karras), who catches and slams it with a cheer, and Alli (Melinda Shankar) takes a picture of him before walking up into the school as the Season 10 Degrassi logo pops out of her back. Episode List Category:DTNG Seasons